Cherry Blossoms in Winter
by summer kiss13
Summary: He thought she was his cherry blossom, and his alone. They far from Teacher and student, now they are friends. But what happens to their good friendship, when one of gets jealous? Can a cherry blossom really survive in the heartless cold of winter? Kakasaku fanfiction.


**Hey all! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! This is a simple little kakasaku fanfiction I've been thinking about, so here it is! I'm so excited I think I might burst...oh but wait if I burst, then you guys can't read my fanfiction! Okay I'll burst after the fanfiction is completed ^o^. **

**Chapter One **

They were fourteen years apart. He is thirty five, and she is twenty one. He was her teacher, she was his student.

It was wrong, and he knew it. What kind of sick freak would fantasizes about their students. Him apparently. Kakashi though as he strolled the street of Konoha, even though he knows just about every centimeter of the fire country, he needed some fresh air, and sitting in his apartment wondering what was Sakura's bra size wasn't going to help. He came across the Yamanaka flower shop, Ino was out in front watering the Daisies. She looked up, sensing Kakashi's chakra. Ino smiled and called out to him, "Kakashi-sensei!" He smiled and returned the wave. He was about three feet away from the mind diver when he stopped. "Did you hear what happened to Shina and her husband?, apparently..." Kakashi knew Ino was the newsletter of gossip, but he didn't know why she was telling HIM this. To be polite he only half listened to her. The other half was wasted on thinking were she got her Information from." ...Then Junomi broke her leg, and Ana told moshi that he shouldn't have went for a woman, twenty years younger than him this wouldn't have happened. Anyway my is Shina and Junoki are very good friends of Sakura's mother so that's why she hasn't been lately, she's helping her mother nurse Junoki in Earth Country." Ino turned back to the flowers, "She is expected back today though." Ino finished. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he was so relieved to have someone stop talking. He gave Ino another smile and started on his way again.

Kakashi didn't know Sakura wasn't in the village. He thought she was taking over night, as well as her regular schedule hours at the Hospital. Now he feels dumb. Kakashi leaps onto a roof. He could see the main gate. A few ninja he recognized came in, he saw kiba Inuzuka, riding on Akamaru, his dog with furr white as snow and ears brown like chocolate. Behind the was Hinata Hyuga she was chatting with TenTen, who was on their mission team; shino was sick and the required a four man team. The fourth teammate,was Roc Lee, spinning up and down, as if gravity had no meaning to him. About ten minutes after them Temari and Shikamaru was coming though. Their hands locked together as couples do.

It was already 6:30 in the afternoon, and there was no sign of her. Just before he was about to head for home, he was her. Her pink cascaded down her back like a water fall of roses. Her emerald orbs shined brighter than the stars. Kakashi noticed a third person with. It was Sakura, her Mother, and Lady Shina. But who was that man with them? He was tall, lean, he had solid black, shiny hair. His skin was pale enough, that he looked like a ghost and His eyes were navy blue. From the angle Kakashi was sitting in, the man resembled a very familiar shinobi. A shinobi that the used to teach. A shinobi that wanted revenge. A shinobi, who was captured three years ago by team seven. A shinobi that was sentenced to fifteen years in prison, stripped of his freedom to live the village. A shinobi , an Uchiha, who did the unthinkable, in Kakashi's book, he hurt his little cherry blossom. This man looked like...Sasuke.

Sakura sure was chatting up a storm with his man, but this only made Kakashi mad. He could tell by the man's clothing, that he wasn't a shinobi. Still, shinobi or not Kakashi didn't like this guy one bit. Kakashi followed them. All four of them go inside Sakura's house. A few minutes later Kakashi sees Sakura dashing out and stop in front of the building Kakashi was on. She leaped on the roof and sat right next to him. "Kakashi-sensei, why were you following us?" Kakashi smiled,"I wasn't following you, Sakura-chan," he pulled out his treasured book, pointing to the cover, "I just wanted to find a peaceful place to read." Sakura was not convinced, so Kakashi though the only way to convince her, is to show her.

Kakashi was gone. "_Shanaro! Where did that dog go!"_ inner Sakura yelled. Sakura looked all around, going into attack mode. She felt something behind her, she flew her fist in the direction of the unfamiliar presence. Long, masculine fingers wrap around her risk, pulling her down. Sakura's back was to the shingles of the roof, Kakashi hovered over her holding her hands above her head and sitting on her legs so she was immobilized. With his free hand, he read the to Sakura, his favorite part. She struggled beneath him, trying to get free. Free from this torcher. "...Haruka didn't look Ruko in the eye. She screamed his name over and over again until she was nothing but a whisper. But Ruko wasn't satisfied yet. He lowered himself on Haruka, their bodies were slick from the large puddle of sweat. His husky voice stirred the hairs on the back of Haruka's neck. Ruko whispers, 'oh, we're not done yet, dear Hana. Not by a long shot.' Haruka's eyes widened. She was not prepared for this..."

The chaper continue for a while longer. Each word, permanently scarring Sakura for the rest of life. When Kakashi finished the chapter, he released Sakura from his confinement. She just looked at him, as if he was some type of sick twisted freak. "_Shanaro! You sick freak! You prevy old man! I'll kill you!"_ Kakashi smiled very pleased with himself. This was just something else the did together. Ever since Sakura turned twenty one their jokes and teasing could go this far. Far enough where he could pin her little body down, and laugh and have fun with each other. This is why Sakura loved him the way that he was. He is more than just a teacher, he was her friend. Someone she trusts, someone that won't let her down. Kakashi Hatake.

"So...," Kakashi started, "Who was that man today?" His voice was uneven. It wasn't the steady tone of Kakashi, no, Sakura knew that tone. That was the sound of jealousy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Hey everyone, I hope u liked my first fanfic. I do apologize for the rocky parts, again I'm just starting out, if you have any advice for me, I like that. **

** I Don't know if I'm going to continue this of not. But if u guys what me to I won't hesitate to make another chapter ^_^ **

**Until next time this is summer kiss 13, signing off !**


End file.
